Djangomirtz
by Exotos135
Summary: Django was walking trought the streets until a pamphlet hits his face, it's about Dofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! What will Django do? One-Shot


DISCLAIMER: Phineas and Ferb belongs to: Disney

*Danville Streets "1:00 PM"*

Django was walking trought the streets aimlessly while looking at the city

*"Sigh" No importance, No popularity... No one remembers me* thought Django

*What i can do now that Phineas and Ferb are to busy with their "girlfriends"? I mean it's not like the answer is gonna

fly and land on my face* said Django

Just in that moment, a piece of paper suddenly went flying straight into Django's face

*Good thing I didn't say it would hit my head* thought Django as he took out the paper from his face

Django started to read the paper:

_Dear whoever you are,_

_If you found this paper then you have the unique opportunity_

_of working at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_

_A place where you can be the assistant or unpayed intern_

_of Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz._

_You might no get payed very well, but hey,_

_at least you'll be recognized by Doofenshmirtz himself!_

_Go to: Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated at 2:00 PM._

Django started to smile and put the paper on his pocket

*Well that settles it, I know what I'm gonna do today!* shouted Django excited

Django was quiet and then resumed

*Oh no, that phrase so catchy even _I'm_ saying it* thought Django disturbed

*Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated "2:00 PM"*

Dofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated

*This place has its own jingle? Cool* thought Django

Django went to the door and touched the doorbell

*Who is it?* asked Doofenshmirtz

*Django, one... or possibly only, person that wants to be part of Your corporation* replied Django

*... Hold on right there!* shouted Doofenshmirtz

Doofenshmirtz opened the door and saw Django outside

*Hi sir* greeted Django

*... Hi, are you Django's kid?* asked Doofenshmirtz while also looking around

*What? No, I'm Django* replied Django

*Ah, suffering from dwarfism right? Sorry for the confusion, come in* said Doofenshmirtz

Django went inside and then went to an elevator with Doofenshmirtz

*Umm sir, I'm don't have... dwarfism was it?* said and then asked Django

*Oh, you're only of short stature then?* asked Doofenshmirtz

*What? Nono I-* said Django before being interrupted

*Don't worry, not everybody has a problem with their body once in their life, just look at me, I'm a hunchback* terrupted

Doofenshmirtz

*Well you do look like a hunchback, but you seem pretty normal to me* said Django

*Thanks, you also look very normal to me. Do people commonly confuse you for a child?* said and then asked Doofenshmirtz

*Look sir-hey did we arrived?* said and then asked Django when he noticed the elevator stopped

*Yeah we've arrived* answered Doofenshmirtz

The elevators door opened and both Dofenshmirtz and Django went out

*Behold my main working place!* shouted Doofenshmirtz while showing Django his working place

*Do you have to shout everything?* asked Django

*No, but i need to practice for when my nemesis comes here* replied Doofenshmirtz

*Who's your nemesis?* asked Django

*A secret agent Platypus* answered Doofenshmirtz

Django was amused

*This guys way crazier then Candace* said Django while looking at the reader

*Now tell me, what's your speciality? Machinery? Construction? Baking? What?* asked Doofenshmirtz

*Actually I wanted to tell you that, I'm not an adult* said Django

*You're a Man-Child like me?* asked Doofenshmirtz

*No, I'm a Child-Child* replied Django

*The Child of a **Child**?!* shouted Doofenshmirtz disturbed

*_**What!?**_ _Nono!_ I'm just a normal child* corrected Django

*Oh... Well, that's unfortunate* said Doofenshmirtz

*Why?* asked Django

*Well, I can't give you the job to children* answered Doofenshmirtz

*I'm pretty sure there were some small letters at the end of the pamphlet that rule* added Doofenshmirtz

Django took out said pamphlet and gave it to Doofenshmirtz, who didn't find the small letters

*Norm! I told you you had to add the small letters!* shouted Doofenshmirtz angry

*Sorry* apologized Norm

*Well, I guess I need to start all over again* said Doofenshmirtz dissapointed

*Hey maybe I could help you with that* said Django

*Why would you want to help me?* asked Doofenshmirtz

*Well, it would take you all day putting said pamplet everywhere* replied Django

*Put it somewhere? I was just gonna throw them to the window* said Doofenshmirtz

*That must explain why the pamphlet was flying* thought Django

*I have the tools that will make this quick* said Django while holding many office tools

*Then what are we waiting for?* asked Doofenshmirtz while holding the same tools

*Danville Streets "2:20 PM"*

In the streets, Doofenshmirtz and Django were going around town posting the pamphlets everywhere the could: Stores, Buildings,

People, everywhere.

It took them until 3:00 PM to post all the pamphlets Norm printed and when they finished, they took a look around town,

seeing all the work they did

*I can't wait to see how many people will be in line to be an intern or my assistant, and now with the small letters printed,

I'll only get adults and or teenagers wanting the job. Thanks Django* said Doofenshmirtz

*No problem sir, I was just glad to help* said Django

After saying that, both Doofenshmirtz and Django went back to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated and his house respectively

*Brown's House "3:00 PM"*

Django arrived to the door and saw there was a gift for him

*A present?* thought Django as he grabbed the letter that came with the gift:

_Dear Django, here's a gift for helping me_

_with the pamphlets, hope you like it._

_Doctor Doofenshmirtz._

Django opened the gift and founded a little blaster in it

*Hmmm, this might come handy later* thought Django

Django went to his room, hiding the blaster from his sister and father, and hided the blaster in his closet.

Afterwards, Django's day was just like the usual routine

The End


End file.
